A Drift into the Past
by xXFreeHugsXx
Summary: A young woman, the granddaughter of Dorothy, comes across an evil witch and binds her to the rock. May have a DG Pairing as I get into the story. More info Inside.
1. Introduction

A Drift into the Past

My little summary, but more in depth…

After the story Tin Man, many things were left unsaid, who was the witch? Where did she come from? How did she get locked in there? This story, will be about Dorothy's grandchild, who fills in the gaps.

Serena, Dorothy's granddaughter, is next in line for the throne. She's about 19. Strong willed, and filled with the magic of light, she discovers an evil being who helped the wicked witch of the west try to end her grandmother's life…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man, but the new names are somewhat mine… although the characters from Tin Man, like the witch… are not. This story came from my imagination, but I don't take all the credit, since if it wasn't for the show Tin Man, it would never have come to mind.

* * *

The Prologue 

Serena, a woman of 19, walked through the maze to Finaqua, where she was staying for the summer. It was strange, the maze was always green, and the height always stayed the same. But then again, she was never one to question the power of the O.Z. It has taken her 15 years to memorize how to get through this maze, you'd think that magic… or instinct would guide her eh? Well, although magic flows strongly through her, she still had the worst memory ever. She finally reached the end of the maze, and couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of paradise. She did it every time she exited the maze, Finaqua was just so beautiful. The lake, pure and glittering under the blaze of the two suns, twinkled to her. The pearly white castle also shimmered in the sun, almost like they were greeting her. The gazebo only held a large swing, but it supported her mother for the moment. Her mother read a book, swinging gently, probably being pushed by the wind a bit. But she was surprised that her mother was alone, usually… her sisters and brothers would be around the water, and under the gazebo.

"Mother!" She shouted, approaching the older woman, swinging under the green gazebo.

"Yes, darling?" Her mother asked, surprise and joy written on her face. Her father was inside, probably discussing the agreements for the use of time storms, as they always did every 10 years. They always had to make another treaty after a decade, since wizards don't live long, and we must make sure that the newer wizards don't open up time storms… unless directed by one of our family members.

"Where did everyone go?" Serena wondered. It was unusual for her sisters and brothers, and her cousins, who stopped by for a visit, to be inside.

"They're inside preparing themselves for an exploration, they just left. You could probably catch them before they leave if you hurry," Her mother answered, her honey eyes shining. Her mother was always encouraging the exploration, and was very mischievous when she was younger… so she heard. But now, her mother was a bit more laid back, and was in favor with wearing big balls gowns, and good table manners. Serena kissed her mother on the cheek, and ran towards the castle.

Serena swung open the doors, and almost bumped right into her twin Kelsey. Serena was born a minute after Kelsey, but her mother had chosen Serena as next in line… because her powers were stronger. It didn't bother Kelsey at all, she wanted to sail the seas and travel. Serena gave her sister a hug. Kelsey returned in smiling, they were the same height. Serena had lavender eyes, where Kelsey had chocolate brown, with little slivers of lavender laced through. Serena's hair was dark brown, which she had tied back with a lavender ribbon. Kelsey's hair was a lighter shade, closer to a dirty blonde. She was paler than Serena too; it was easy to tell the difference between the two in their appearance as well as their attitude. Serena was wise, calm, witty and very energetic sometimes. She had a quick temper, and when she makes up her mind, she rarely changes it. Serena was always strong in what she believed in, although very open minded to suggested. Kelsey was hyper all the time, with a smile always on her lips, she was very caring and loved to explore, especially if there was a boat, and water involved. But they were both independent, and only depended on each other, that was it.

Valarie followed after her, we call her Varya, for reasons we don't even remember. She's our cousin, an only a few months younger. Her older brother, Steven, was standing next to her. He had been reading a book while walking, and looked up to see why they had suddenly stopped. They were both very crazy and random, but Steven was more into reading, and Varya enjoyed sports and fighting. Her brother Kevin, and other brothers were not in sight, most likely with her father, talking military. Although they were at least two years younger, they felt that they needed to act mature and were very interested in joining the ranks. Finally, her sister Emily, known as Shadow, since her powers were strongest when she tried to manipulate shadows was behind, tapping her foot impatiently. Angel was last, her youngest cousin of 15, who shyly and patiently waited for them all to move. Steven was not at all concerned with the fact that he was the only male, since he'd rather be hanging with us… then bored with the boys. Serena had many more cousins wandering around… but this was the group out for exploration.

"'Ello Phoebs!" Kelsey greeted, her arm around her twins shoulder, leading her to the maze. Everyone else followed. They called Serena Phoebe, we don't even remember why. It's weird. She noticed her sister Tiger waiting for us at the beginning/end of the maze. Her real name is Jennifer, but they prefer Tiger, for her power to shape shift into a Tiger, and speak with the animals as well.

"I'm joining you guys," She told them, her violet eyes gleaming as if there was something that they would find. Her sister was a year younger, but she loved to take charge. Serena and Kelsey always clashed with Tiger, because they wanted to do their own thing, but Tiger wanted to tell them where to go. Tiger didn't really like the idea of Serena getting the throne, because Tiger knew that Serena would have kids. But Serena shook it off.

"Okay!" Serena replied, trying to keep her voice happy. It annoyed her sometimes that Tiger thought she had all the control, but she wasn't in the mood to argue. Kelsey obviously had the same look on her face, you know what they say about twins being able to read minds. Although Kelsey could read minds, so it really didn't matter.

They all headed into the maze, out in about 10 minutes. As they entered the forest, Serena started to get a headache, and started to silently panic. She usually got bad headaches when bag things would start happening, or when she'd get a vision. Serena was psychic, and it sometimes scared her. But she shook her head, trying to put a mask on her face, and they continued walking. They came across apple trees, and she didn't know why… but she had to approach it. Suddenly, she felt herself drift into the past.

_A woman, it looked like her grandmother Dorothy, walking with a scarecrow. She was trying to pick an apple… Apple trees throwing apples at her. Someone watching her from the forest, but she didn't have green skin, like from the stories her grandmother told her. Who was it?_

But as quick as it came, it disappeared. She saw Shadow reaching for an apple. "No Shadow! Stop!" Serena shouted, and Shadow stopped, her hand barely touching the apple. Then the tree came to life and a branch swung and knocked Shadow to the ground.

Serena quickly ran over to Shadow, Kelsey following the lead. Steven came too, and they dragged her away. Then Varya looked at the tree. "Why act afraid of this stupid tree? What can it do? Throw apples at us?" She asked, laughing. Serena rolled her eyes. Varya started laughing, until she realized that there was an apple in her mouth. Angel suppressed giggles, and caught a few apples that the other trees started throwing. Soon, everyone was catching beautiful red apples. Then, they all laughed as they walked away from the angered tree

I'm ending here. I want to thank you for reading it, this is more of the prologue if anything. Sorry if it wasn't really interesting, I just wanted to pull out the Characters, so it wont confuse you later.

Please review, I want to know what I can do to make this more interesting to you. Don't worry… it gets better!!

Thank you for reading.

The Author.


	2. Lions, and Tiger Oh My!

A Drift into the Past.

The First Chapter – Lions, and Tiger.. Oh My!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man, or any of the characters from Tin Man, Or the Wizard of OZ and their characters. I own my made up characters, but some represent my friends, and I don't own my friends.

* * *

The group of adults, and young adults, walked through the woods, exploring almost everything. They were very careful, because they knew of the dangers. Which were:

Lions and Tigers and Bears.

"Oh My!" Angel whispered, when she was informed of the dangers.

Varya snickered, "It's mostly bears though, Tiger is probably the only Tiger here." Tiger glared at her, she obviously didn't have a sense of humor… or it was just hidden deep inside. They were really not supposed to be in here; Serena had no idea why her mother gave them permission. Everyone joked and talked small talk, and Serena couldn't help but let her mind wander…

* * *

In the shadows, a figure watched them in excitement. She looked at Serena carefully, seeing the orb of her magic glow brightly inside her, pure, white and very powerful. Avoid that one, she decided, she might cause trouble. The old woman was barely visible in the darkness, and the adventurers were oblivious to her. Then her eyes drifted to Tiger, looking at the orb inside her that almost glowed as brightly, but there were small black shadows suppressing her light. Shadows or not, the orb representing her magic hummed with power. The old woman smiled, revealing gross decaying teeth. That shall be her next target. 

"Oh my pretties, those aren't the only creatures in this forest," She said to the adventurers, although they couldn't hear her. A cackle erupted from her old and wrinkled throat, and she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The explorers had no idea that they weren't alone, they were all happy; eating apples and looking for things that they've never seen before. Serena was getting a fairly large headache, which was bugging her. Kelsey must've noticed, because she kept her arm around Serena's shoulder. 

A few minutes later, the group came across a clearing in the seemingly endless magical forest. She didn't realized until now, that Angel had a basket filled with food under her cloak- well, she didn't realized that Angel was wearing a cloak in the first place. Steven placed a blanket on the ground, and the group sat down on top of it. Angel began to unload the basket, which was filled with wrapped sandwiches and a pot filled with tea, on the side were cups for everyone, and honey to sweeten the tea.

"I'm so glad that I caught you all before you left, it's been delightful," Serena said, to start up some small talk while they ate.

"Well if you call having apple trees throw fruit at you delightful, then there is something seriously wrong with you," Shadow replied mockingly. Shadow and Varya weren't big on the large vocabulary. The group, including Serena, chuckled. It was pretty obvious that this family was nuts.

It wasn't long until Serena and Kelsey received a telepathic message from one of her brothers back at the castle. The three were gifted with the power of telepathy, along with many other things.

'Meeting is over, where are you guys?' Her bother sent.

'We're on an adventure, I thought you knew that,' Serena replied.

'We're on our way though,' Kelsey told Kevin, almost interrupting Serena.

'Alright, bye' Kevin thought. Serena and Kelsey snapped back to reality, to see a cup of tea in front of them. They both helped themselves to some honey, knowing the tea would be very bitter.

"Do you guys hear something?" Steven whispered as he looked towards the trees. Moments later, they heard the roar of a bear. Angel shrieked, and Kelsey grasped the poor shaking girl's hand. Angel had a phobia of bears, and any other man-eating animal. Serena started putting the honey into the basket, hoping that would be enough for the bear to go away. Steven, Varya, Shadow, Tiger, Serena and Kelsey stood up. Angel stayed sitting, she knew that she'd only get in the way.

Tiger looked at the others, "I'll check it out okay? You guys go get ready to leave," she ordered. Steven, Varya, Shadow and Kelsey didn't move but looked at Serena, as if waiting for Serena's okay. Serena was a leader-like figure in the group, and never allowed Tiger to think she had control. Serena simply nodded to her friends, and walked over to Angel to help clean up.

* * *

Tiger disappeared into the trees, she couldn't find bear tracks, and it made her very concerned. As she searched for any sign of bear, she couldn't help but thing about Serena. Tiger hated Serena with a passion, her blood boiled at the sight of her. How could that naïve goody-goody be next in line for the throne? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice… 

"Well, why aren't you next in line? You're a natural leader, I can see it in the way you walk," The old lady complimented, stepping away from the shadows. Warts covered her nose, and her skin was a pale peach, she looked like she's been around for hundreds of years. This old woman was hideous!

"I'm the oldest, yet my little sister will get the throne!" Tiger complained, hatred burning in her eyes, what was so special about Serena? The old lady was beginning to get on her nerves, why won't she just get to the point?

"I can help, if you're willing," She whispered. A grin appeared on her disgusting face, it showed old decaying teeth, if there were teeth in that spot. They were crooked and yellow; Tiger had to fight back a wince. But greed and pride got in the way of her common sense.

"Okay, do what you will," Tiger told her. The old woman's grin got wider, and an evil chucker erupted from her old and withered mouth. The old witch stepped towards Tiger, until she could reach her shoulders. Gripping onto Tiger's shoulders with a fierce grip that Tiger didn't know an old woman could have, and mobats came from the trees flying inside her. The feeling made her gasp in pain, and her knees buckle, but the old woman's iron grip kept her there. After all the mobats went inside her, the evil witch then seeped inside of her.

* * *

Serena grew worried; Tiger was her sister, even if they were almost enemies. A few silent moments later, Tiger stepped out from the trees. A sigh of relief erupted from Steven, and Serena smiled, thankful that her sister is okay. But something was bothering her, Tiger seemed different... Serena shrugged it off as nothing. 

Serena wasn't the only one who noticed that something was wrong. ..

"Tiger, are you alright?" Angel asked quietly.

"Never been better, little Angel," Tiger replied stiffly, and gave everyone a tight smile. Everyone accepted it and moved on, but not Serena…

They decided to take another route back, wanting to fit a bit more adventure in before they got back to Finaqua. The group had put all their apples in the basket, but Steven ended up carrying it for Angel, there were a lot of apples, and it seemed pretty heavy. Kelsey told the group of the message from Kevin.

"Hah, they seem jealous," Varya replied.

"They should be. Lately, those boys have tried to act "mature"; they always hang around with our dads, or in the gym to fight one another. After mother proclaimed me next in line for the throne, they began to challenge me to fights, trying to prove that they were stronger than me," Serena told them quietly. She didn't like to talk about her situation, it felt like unnecessary bragging.

"You'd kick their ass if you fought them," Kelsey said proudly, backing her up. Shadow and Varya, along with Angel nodded in agreement.

They wandered for another half hour, until they came across a cave, they were thrilled, but Tiger was unnaturally enthusiastic about it.

_'I have a plan'_ The old woman's voice echoed in Tiger's head. Tiger suppressed a grin, who knew that it would be so quick?

Serena and the gang looked around the cave, she had no idea why, but her headache had increased drastically. This was the worst headache she's ever had! The cave was dark, and luckily it was light out, but the light didn't reach most places, so they relied on Varya's summoning powers. Lamps were handed out to everyone. Serena looked around the walls; there were lots of writings along them, and in many different languages. Most frequent language was the picture language that everyone is learning, although they were discovering an easier way of writing. She could only make out some writing that seemed freshly carved, and decided to read it aloud.

_"What once was a city of sparkling green now is a city of stone. Only a small piece of what was still remains. But all shall be doomed if it falls into the hands of one who's heart is filled with greed,"_

By then, everyone had gathered. They all stood there, in silence. Well, everyone but Tiger, whose grimace would be invisible, unless they turned around.

"Whoa, that's freaky," Shadow whispered, her eyes widening in awe.

"Wonder if it's true," Varya wondered out loud, her head cocked to the side. Serena turned and looked at the group, who was either looking at her, or the writing.

"Maybe, it seems like a prophecy, but it doesn't seem to rhyme," Serena said, in an almost disappointed tone. She loved rhymes, and riddles, she spent lots of time solving riddles and prophecies with her mother.

"I wonder if it's talking about the Central City," Kelsey stated, it wasn't a secret, something happened to the Emerald city… it was now a shining stone, no green what-so-ever.

"It seems like it, but they haven't found out why the emerald city is no longer… emerald," Serena whispered, feeling like she was being watched, her head pounded, and the echoes of her friends voices hurt her head. Many have tried to discover what happened to the Central City, but they either failed, or have gone missing. She walked around them, and let them look at the writing themselves, but she wanted to wander around a bit on her own. Serena looked down at her hands, it was strange… but her hands were glowing. She placed down the lamp, using her newly found light, and looked around the cave, unaware of Tiger following behind.

Why is Tiger acting so weird? Why won't this headache go away? She shook her thoughts away, and focused on the empty cave. The place all of a sudden felt tainted with an unnatural darkness. Hot air danced across the back of her neck, but she knew there wasn't a draft. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Why didn't she feel this before? A hand grasped her shoulder, and she jumped, suppressing a scream and turned around. Kelsey looked at her with concerned eyes, "You okay?" She asked. She looked over her shoulder, and then telepathically told Serena,

**_'Tiger's been following you, and I can't read her mind, something's up.'_**

Serena nodded, her head hurt too much to think about it. Angel, Varya, Shadow and Steven caught up and looked around, but still staying near the twins.

Tiger glared at Kelsey, she knew they were communicating telepathically, but she didn't know what they were saying, and it angered her.

* * *

Serena was beginning to feel weaker, and her headache was getting stronger. She knew she was going to have a vision, but why is it taking so long? They had reached the end of the cave, and Serena felt something pushing against her chest. Her knees buckles, and with a gasp, she hit the floor. 

Kelsey got on her knees, checking Serena's pulse. She didn't know why, but something told her that this had to do with Tiger. She looked at Tiger, to see her in the corner, eyes closed and a smirk on her face, how dare she?!

But Kelsey couldn't pin it on her yet. She started searching Serena's mind for anything that could help her, but she was blocked from entering, all she knew was that she was having a vision. Steven helped Kelsey lift up Serena and put her arm around Kelsey's shoulder, and her other arm around Steven's. Together, they began walking back towards the entrance, Varya, Shadow and Angel stared at them in shock, but followed.

"Where are you guys going?" Tiger asked innocently, but there was something malicious about it.

"We're taking her back," Kelsey said in a leader-like tone, and Tiger glared.

"No, I'm taking charge, and I say we stay here and continue to check it out," Tiger retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh no you're not," Kelsey growled. Angel, Varya, Shadow and Steven didn't know what to do, so they let the two girls fight.

"Enough!" Tiger screamed, the cave shook violently, and rocks fell from the ceiling, the shaking caused Shadow and Angel to fall over, and Angel screamed in pain as a rock fell onto her ankle, but Shadow was unnaturally quiet. Varya and Kelsey was still standing, and Steven stumbled, but stayed upright. Varya walked over to Kelsey, as in saying 'I'm with her'. This infuriated Tiger even more, how could they be so loyal to Serena and Kelsey?

"What's she smoking?" Varya joked, but she was ignored by Kelsey. Kelsey was sending a message telepathically to Kevin.

**_'Kev, meet us at the maze, we might need your help, bring the others,'_** She thought urgently.

**_'OK,'_** He replied.

Tiger walked in front of the cave, blocking their path.

"Move it Tiger," Kelsey hissed. A grin appeared on Tiger's face, she turned to face the entrance. Slowly, she raised her hands, and rocks began to fall. Kelsey knew what she was trying to do, but Steven was already on it. Quietly, Steven approached Tiger's back and hesitantly, hit her on the back of the neck, hard. Tiger fell to the ground like a rag doll, and Steven lifted her up into his arms.

"Kevin is waiting for you at the maze, tell him where we are, and to bring another set of hands," Kelsey instructed him, he nodded and walked out of the cave, maneuvering around the fallen rocks. Varya and Kelsey exchanged exasperated and questioning glances.

"Man… that was fucked up," Varya whispered. Kelsey nodded in agreement, that was really strange, even though they knew about Tiger's hatred towards Serena, never has it gotten that bad.

* * *

Kevin and Michael, whom they called Gage, walked in the cage fifteen minutes after Steven left. Kevin looked at the damage, Shadow propped up against the wall, unconscious, and Angel grasping her ankle, face contorted in pain. Kelsey had tried a spell to heal the pain, but it had only been temporary. 

"Steven was carrying Tiger… what on earth happened?" Gage asked, obviously confused, Kevin sharing the same expression.

"I'll fill you in later," Kelsey murmured, concerned for Serena as well as Tiger and everyone else. Serena was pretty heavy, so she placed her next to Shadow. Gage was the first to move, he walked over to Serena, and lifted her up into his arms, bridal style. Kevin picked up Shadow, groaning from the amount of dead weight now on his arms. Kelsey and Varya then helped Angel to her feet, letting Angel use them as crutches. Silently, the group headed back to Finaqua.

* * *

As soon as they entered the front door, they were all bombarded by questions from His Majesty. "What is going on? Steven came in with Tiger, unconscious, now you come in here with Serena and Shadow unconscious, and a wounded Angel?" The king asked angrily. 

Kelsey took the time to explain to her father what happened, as well as to her mother and everyone else, well she skipped the attack, and made up some random story. The kind immediately ordered some guards to take Serena and Shadow into their chambers, mentioning that Tiger was in her chambers as well. Angel was escorted by her mother, who eventually heard the yelling and came to see what was going on, to the Medical Wing. Kelsey, Varya, Kevin and Gage was left to wander about until Serena came to. Kelsey led them to the kitchen, to discuss what really happened.

"Did you guys figure out why Tiger did what she did?" Gage asked, after Kelsey's story.

"No, maybe something snapped and she couldn't contain her anger. Varya, remember the power that suddenly appeared in the cave?" Kelsey said.

"I felt it, when we were approaching, it was powerful," Gage said after Varya nodded. Kelsey's face grew pale.

"Tiger doesn't have that kind of power," Varya whispered.

"Maybe she was possessed? But why?" Keven suggested. Kelsey shook her head, although considering the idea.

"Holy Cow Kev, that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Varya joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. She received a chuckle from Gage, a glare from Kevin, and a giggle from Kelsey.

As the four continued to talk, Tiger was also talking to someone…

* * *

_"What went wrong?" Tiger screamed, waiting for her body to wake up. Tiger sat in the astral plane, conversing with the evil witch._

_"I was too busy focusing on the power to see the boy come up from behind," The witch explained, "But, Serena will be unconscious for a while."_

_"So we kill her while she's out?" Tiger asked._

_"No, if you kill someone during a vision, the spirit will remain on earth, and she would become very dangerous," The witch replied._

_"You gave her the vision? How can you be so powerful?" Tiger asked, masking her greed with innocent curiosity. She stopped pacing and looked at the witch with wide eyes, hoping for the explanation. She knew she would receive it when she saw the witch's grin._

_"With this…" A chunk of emerald appeared in her palm. It glowed with power, but the light wasn't pure, it was a darker shade… tainted. "This holds the power to bring darkness to the O.Z.," The witch explained._

_"Then why haven't you done it?" Tiger asked, a different plan forming in her mind._

_"Because the time isn't right, I need an eclipse, but it will be a long time until the next one comes, and we don't have the technology yet," She said._

_Tiger nodded, understanding completely, "Why me then…?" She wondered._

_"Because you want something, I want something, we can work together," The witch told her._

_"But why? Why not just take out Serena and take the throne for yourself?" Tiger asked._

_"Because, you want the throne, and I do not want to rule a kingdom, I want to take it down into eternal night," The witch replied._

_"Will you be my mentor when I become Queen?" Tiger offered._

_"That I can do," The witch accepted, and the both of them laughed. "Come, you body is almost ready to wake up."_

* * *

This is where I end, for now.

I apologize for the delay; my computer doesn't really like me.

More will be coming soon; most of the next chapter will be dedicated to Serena's vision.

Please leave comments, and constructive criticism

Go hug a tree,

xXFreeHugsXx


End file.
